Mi buen amor PruChi
by namjoonwantsaweapon
Summary: SongFic- Mon Laferte "Mi buen amor" Se amaban, y por eso se herían, se querían y eso les dolía, pudieron soportarlo hasta cierto punto donde la despedida se convirtió en el dolor de sus almas. Latin Hetalia- Hetalia Prusia x Chile, mención de UkChi.


**Mi Buen Amor**

La lluvia golpeaba bruscamente las ventanas y el viento hacía los árboles bailar de forma violenta, apoyado en la ventana las lagrimas caían mientras Manuel observaba el reflejo del hombre dormido en la cama frente a él. Con la taza en mano y el vapor constante que calentaba sus frías y mojadas mejillas, tomó un sorbo.

 **Pues la verdad no hay otra cosa que yo pueda hacer**

Sollozaba en silencio observando el rostro dormido de su amor, pero le era imposible no poder controlar los sentimientos que florecían y le ahogaban, cerrando los ojos repitiendo que era un estúpido, ambos eran unos hueones . Pero no podían evitarlo, su relación se trataba de aquello, de ser unos estúpidos que no pueden evitar amarse.

 **Tu no cambiaras, no me vas a convencer**

No, Manuel lo sabía, Gilbert siempre sería así, un mentiroso, pero Manuel se enamoró de él y sus mentiras. Incapaz de evitarlo se envolvió en sus redes y cayó, cayó como un estúpido enamorado, un idiota.

— Créeme boludo, él no es bueno para ti— Martín fruncía el ceño observando a su mejor amigo que consideraba su hermano, llorar—. Debes dejarlo, ya te mintió una vez, ¿que lo detiene a no hacerlo de nuevo?

El llanto volvió, Martín tenia razón, le mintió una vez y una segunda, una tercera, una cuarta...

 **De que ahora sí todo va a estar bien**

Olvidó las veces que le mintió e hirió su corazón, pero siempre volvía arrepentido conquistándolo. No podía parar de amarlo, como dolía estar enamorado de él, pero lo hacía, llorando en un rincón para luego volver a sonreír fingiendo no sentir nada.

 **Hasta cuando seguirás pensando que puedes jugar a pedir sin nada dar pues ahora no estaré esperando**

La primera vez fue lo peor, encontrando a su novio con otra persona en su cama, su cama donde la noche anterior hicieron el amor, donde entregaron sus almas otra vez y declararon sus sentimientos nuevamente. Fue horrible, recuerda como este le perseguía mientras el chico recogía sus cosas escapando del hombre y su pareja, recuerda el llanto y el dolor al cerrar la puerta antes de que Daniel, el chico con el que lo habían engañado, lo hiciera.

 **Mi buen amor si no quieres regresar ¿Por qué vuelves a buscarme una vez más?, no me pidas que te dé una última noche**

Llegó a la casa de su amigo Martín llorando, este lo reconfortó, lo cuidó y le aconsejó, pero aun así sabiendo lo que estaba haciendo, lo perdonó. Luego de una semana había vuelto al departamento fingiendo que nada pasó y creyendo las mentiras y falsas promesas de amor que prometían no hacerle daño de nuevo.

 **Mi buen amor parece fácil para ti alejarte para luego exigir que te quiera como si nada, nada, nada yo sintiera**

Pero volvió a pasar, una, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco...

Estaba muy cansado como para recordarlas y contarlas con claridad, su cuerpo y alma estaban agotadas de esa relación que lo arrastraban. Pero no podía, necesitaba estar junto a él, así que le siguió el juego sintiendo la culpa apoderarse de él.

 **Después de todo lo que tuve que pasar las terapias, los amores de mentira, más mentiras**

Así que lo hizo.

Conoció aun chico bastante guapo en un bar, una de las noches que encontró a su novio con otro, cansado. Era rubio, como su amigo, poseía unos atrayentes ojos verdes y unas cejas que le llamaron la atención. Se presentó como Arthur Kirkland, un ingles amante del rock, con tatuajes y piercing . En un principio se mostró indiferentes a los intentos del europeo en hablarle, pero luego de meditarlo lo hizo.

Se acostó con él.

 **Y ahora quieres que sea tu amiga pues amigo, dime cómo borro esto que siento**

No fue solo una noche, luego siguieron, siguieron y siguieron...

Arthur se convirtió en su amante. Era divertido, gracioso y al mismo tiempo misterioso, no se molestó en preguntar por las marcas en sus brazos que demostraban evidencia de inyecciones, o el polvo blanco bajo su nariz que le quedó una noche antes de ir a por el. Pero no se aguantó, y comenzó su travesía maldita

 **Mi buen amor si no quieres regresar ¿Por qué vuelves a buscarme una vez más?, no me pidas que te dé una última noche**

Manuel poseía un amante y un novio que se acostaba con cualquier chico que se le cruzaba, y alguna veces con chicas. Pero un día Gilbert se enteró, cuando Arthur y Manuel se encontraron en la calle y el amigo del ingles, que estaba borracho, lo reconoció como el lindo latino chileno que tiene un novio albino al que el ingles folla casi todas las noches, o alguna mierda así.

Recuerda haber llegado al departamento, cerrado la puerta y los gritos de su novio. Manuel sentía impotencia ¿Como Gilbert tenía la cara de decirle que era un infiel si lo había engañado tantas veces?

Gritaron con todas sus fuerzas dejando en claro sus sentimientos, Gilbert no estaba enojado porque el chileno lo engañara con alguien mas, si no que ese alguien era un viejo conocido y amigo-enemigo del peli blanco. Manuel lloró esa noche encerrado en el baño, abrazando sus pierna sintiendo el mundo caer sobre él. Esa eterna noche Manuel se dio cuenta de algo...

Seguía amando a Gilbert.

No, no importaba las veces que lo engañó, las veces que le mintió y las veces que le va a mentir

Manuel amaba a Gilbert

Del frío suelo del baño se levantó y abrió la puerta encontrando con su dormido novio que cayó cuando la abrió rápidamente, este se quejó en voz baja pero sus quejidos fueron callados por los besos del latino, que lloraba encima de él. Tenía miedo, ambos lo tenían, y el europeo en ese momento abrió los ojos de lo estaba haciendo e hizo mal, y prometió no volver hacerlo nunca más. Y lo cumplió, fueron los diez meses mas duros para Manuel encontrando a su novio con otro (incontable veces) y luego poseer una amante propio, terminar con el y volver a tener una relación estable, solo en diez meses.

El tiempo pasó, y tres años pasaron de esa promesa de no volver a tocar a nadie que no fueran ninguno de los dos

 **Mi buen amor parece fácil para ti alejarte para luego exigir que te quiera como si nada, nada, nada yo sintiera**

Pero todo se volvió una pesadilla, los abrasos, los besos, las acaricias, todo cayó en un hoyo grande de tristes recuerdos cuando volvió a su casa y lo encontró con otro...

Manuel y Arthur en la cama matrimonial que habían comprado juntos, y el anillo de compromiso en la mesita de noche junto a ellos. A solo tres días de casarse, Gilbert encontró a Manuel con otro. Se lo merecía, lo sabía , había hecho lo mismo hace mucho tiempo, pero ahora era alguien diferente, alguien honesto.

 **Mi buen amor**

Manuel dejó la taza a un lado tomando sus cosas ignorando al hombre que había despertado le miraba en silencio, antes de irse de la habitación sus ojos se conectaron, las lagrimas de ambos aparecieron en una despedida. Se amaban, se amaban tanto, pero el latino no podía con el dolor de su corazón al mirar los rojizos ojos de Gilbert, prefería irse y abandonar lo que amó y sigue amando. Salió cerrando la puerta mirando los verdosos ojos de Arthur que lo esperaba afuera del departamento, juntos se alejaron del lugar y Manuel tratando de ignorar los gritos y cosas rotas que caían en el departamento en el que vivió. Ahora Gilbert observaba a Manuel caminar junto al rubio, desde el balcón de su departamento con el anillo en la mano recordando la despedida de la noche anterior y ahora sintiendo el dolor de una vida vacía sin él.

Lo perdió

Para siempre


End file.
